1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a composite anode active material, a method of preparing the composite anode active material, and a lithium battery including the composite anode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices become lighter and have increasingly high performance, batteries used therein are required to have high capacity and high output power. In order for a battery to have high capacity, an active material having high capacity or a high charging voltage of the battery is used.
A metal or an alloy is mainly used as a high-capacity active material. For example, silicon (Si) may be used as a high-capacity active material, and has a high capacitance density 10 times that of graphite. However, lifetime characteristics may be reduced due to volume expansion during charging/discharging processes.
To overcome this, research has been conducted in order to combine Si with carbon nanotubes to improve charging and discharging properties and electrical conductivity properties of lithium batteries.